A residence is conventionally wired for telephone service using twisted wire pairs according to the RJ11 standard. The telephone service provider generally provides service to a network interface device (NID) outside the residence, and service for a telephone line is provided using a communications line including one tip conductor and one ring conductor running from the telephone service provider's central office to the network interface device of the residence. Conventionally, the tip and ring conductors comprise twisted wires. Within the residence, a plurality of communications lines run from the network interface device to respective telephone jacks within the residence. Each of these communications lines within the residence includes a tip conductor and a ring conductor. In addition, one or more communications devices, such as telephones, modems, computers, caller identification units, and/or facsimile machines, may be detachably coupled to one or more telephone jacks.
When a residential customer experiences trouble with phone service, the telephone service provider is generally responsible for repairs required outside the residence, and the residential customer is generally responsible for repairs required inside the residence. More particularly, the network interface device is usually the demarcation point with the telephone service provider being responsible for repairs outside the residence to the network interface device, and with the residential customer being responsible for repairs inside the residence to the network interface device. Moreover, regardless of where a problem may exist, the problem should be isolated before a repair can be performed either inside or outside the residence.
A problem outside the residence can be isolated by decoupling the outside communications line from the network interface device and testing the single pair of (tip and ring) conductors. A problem inside the residence, however, may be more difficult to isolate because there are likely to be a plurality of communications lines and communications devices inside the residence, and a failure of any one communications line or device may result in diminished service and/or service failure.
When a problem with service occurs, a technician (either independent or from the telephone service provider) may readily have the skills and tools to effectively diagnose and correct the problem. When relying on a technician, however, the customer may have to wait for an available technician delaying restoration of service and/or the customer may incur expense if the problem is inside the residence. Accordingly, a customer may wish to first attempt to isolate and possibly fix the problem before requesting service from a technician to reduce time without service and/or reduce cost. A customer, however, may not have the skills and/or tools to effectively diagnose or fix the problem.
Regardless of who attempts to fix a service problem, once it is determined that the outside line is functioning properly, the inside communications lines and devices should be isolated and tested separately until the problem line and/or device is isolated. Once the problem line and/or device has been isolated, it can be repaired, replaced, or removed.
If the customer attempts to diagnose and repair the problem, customer service personnel of the telephone service provider may be contacted to guide the customer through the process. First, the customer can take a working telephone to the NID and check for a dial tone there to determine if the problem is inside or outside the residence. If a dial tone can be obtained at the NID, the problem is inside. Then all communications devices inside the residence can be unplugged. If a working telephone can obtain a dial tone at each telephone jack, the problem is with one of the communications devices that has been unplugged. The communications devices can then be plugged in individually to determine which device is not functioning properly. Even if the customer manages all of the steps above, many customers may have difficulty diagnosing and fixing a problem that exists with communications lines inside the residence.